I'm Yours
by LostWeasley
Summary: Ron tries to fix his mistake before the yule ball. Songfic Jason Mraz.


Disclaimer-It don't belong to me.

Ron Weasley sat alone in his bed,curtains pulled tightly closed,beating his head against his hands "Stupid,stupid" He paused long enought to look up and in a moronic imitation of his own voice he said "Wait Hermione you are a girl." He rolled his eyes "Of course she is a girl you bloody thick headed git you have known that since at least second year."

He sighed deeply "Well I guess there is nothing for it only thing that will fix this situation is to sacrifice a bit of pride." his shoulders drooped quite a bit as corrected himself "all of it actually."

As he stood up from his bed he thought of who he could get to help him with this situation of his own making_ 'Harry no no it isn't his fault. Ginny? yah she would probably just as soon hex me as look at me after that fine demonstration. 'The twins? what am I completely mad? ' Mcgonagall and Snape were thought of and dismissed out of hand. 'Well I guess there is only one person I can ask the Headmaster has a sense of humor I hope he appreciates this one.'_

_Ron walked as quietly as he could through the halls of Hogwarts as he made his way to the Headmasters office,silently damming himself for not getting Harry's cloak,he managed to dodge and Peeves the resident Poletergiest. Finally arriving at the entrance to Dumbledors office where he stood looking dumbly at the gargolye that guarded the entrance. He rambled off a dozen different candies before finding the right one,"Blood Pops." _

_He walked as quickly as he could up the steps and knocked several times on the imposing door in front of him until a voice called out "Come in Mister Weasley."_

_As he made his way into the office of the Headmaster he looked briefly at the portraits that lined the walls and with a sinking feeling he realized they were all awake and staring Dumbledore interrupted his distracted thought by saying "To what do I owe the pleasure of this vist ?" _

_He sat down quickly and related the basics of his story to the man in front of him and the more he told the more he noticed the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye, "bloody great' he thought to himself 'at least someone is getting some use out of my misery' He was shaken from his brooding by being asked quite simply "And what praytell do you wish me to do about this situation Ron? I am afraid you will have to work this out without my assistance." _

_Ron explained his plan slowly and painfully and wasn't pleased in the slightest to note that Dumbledore's twinkle had grown to a full fleged flare. "Ah I see yes in this instance I can help you and I must say that your plan appears interesting to say the least. So let us do this but I warn you,your head of house will be most displeased and I think a few detentions will have to be served is she worth this then?" _

_"Headmaster with all do respect I am not so thick that I have to think about that the answer is of course yes." Ron said with the ghost of a smile fighting the slightly sick look that was flitting across his face._

_"Very well Messer Weasley then prepare yourself for what you have chosen to do and I wish you good luck,and bid you goodnight" Dumbleore replied with a very broad smile on his face._

_The next several days were pure terror for Ron he had to break of his date with Pavarti Patil and that involved ducking several hexes and curses 'Thank merlin I grew up with five brothers and a sister' he thought as he finally ducked around a corner and out of her line of site giving himself at least some freedom thought the verbal tirade carried on until he was several corridors away._

_Finally the day of the ball dawned Ron was the talk of Gryffindor tower as he was forced to hide in his dorm by a very angry Pavarti. Hermione,Harry and Ginny all felt some pity for him but were very honest in telling him it was his own fault._

_As the students drifted outside for a snowball war that had been declared by several Hufflepuff seventh years,Ron waited till he could hear nothing but silence coming from the common room. He crouched down and opened his trunk taking care to look around a bit paranoid at the thought that someone might find out what he was up to he reached into his trunk and pulled out a bundled item and put it under his dress robes, and made his way down to the Great Hall where preperations for the ball were finished and the students had been asked to leave unti it was time for the ball itself._

_"Ah there you Ronald." Said Dumbledore jovially from the teachers platform "All the things you asked for are prepared and I must say that your skill at strategy may also serve you at gambling._

_"Why is that Headmaster?" Ron croaked out._

_"Because this has to be one of the biggest wagers I have ever seen placed by a man in your situation before."Dumbledore spoke kindly trying not to have fun at his expense._

_Ron nodded dumbly._

_"I will leave you to it then Ronald and good luck to you." Dumbledore said as he made his way out of the hall._

_The hours passed quickly too quickly for his taste as he waited for the appointed moment 'pass or fail Ron this is it.' he thought quickly as he heard the students gathering outside the entrance to the Hall._

_The doors opened silently but when the students tried to make their way in they were firmly but persistantly pushed back out into the hall he heard the Headmasters voice call above the din " I think your presence is needed in the great hall there seems to be someone waiting for you."_

_Ron gulped as Hermione made her way into the hall "Dammit she is ten times as beautiful as I thought what am I doing' he gasped in his mind 'pull it together Weasley fortune favors the bold' he clamped down on his nervousness as she began to speak._

_"Ronald what are you doing?"She asked maintaining a mask of politeness that she had been doing since his supreme act of gittness. "You are holding up the ball and I think making my date wonder what is going on here."_

_"Mione I wonder if you know I have a hidden talent?" Ron asked only blushing slightly redder than the setting sun "I can play the ukelele,actually quite well."_

_"What does this have to do with me Ron?" she asked looking genuinely interested in his answer_

_"Let's find out shall we?" Ron started out walking tword her,his voice was hesitant at first but steadily grew stronger as he sang._

Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks

and now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out

I'll be giving it my bestest

Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention

I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some

I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

He walked around her slowly dancing to the beat that the music was giving to him. Hermione's mouth had fallen open not only was Ron singing he was singing to her. His eyes were half closed in concentration as he circled her dancing to himself.

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, were just one big family

It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love

So I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait I'm sure

There's no need to complicate

Our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

'Ok that first bit may not be exactly me but I hope she get's what I mean by it.' he quietly wondered to himself as he sang on his voice gaining strength as he went. Hermione sat down quietly on the closest seat she could find and it happened to be the stage. Ron hopped up and sat down beside her taking a moment to slide down as close as he dared without touching her as he started the next verse.

Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear

And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons

It's what we aim to do

Our name is our virtue

I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait I'm sure

There's no need to complicate

Our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love

so please don't please don't please don't.

There's no need to complicate

'cause our time is short

This oh this oh this is our fate I'm yours

As his song went on she found herself swaying gently to the rythmm and actually bumping shoulders with him as he sang on 'What has gotten into him? where is the git that just the other day realized I was a girl.' she smiled mentally at the boy no young man who was seranading her 'oh my he is isn't he' her eyes flew open with the shock of the thought 'is he asking what I think he is asking with this song' she blushed slightly with the realization that he was.

Oh I'm yours

I won't hesitate no more

Oh no more no more no more

It's our God-forsaken right to be loved, I'm sure

There's no need to complicate

Our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

No I won't hesitate no more, no more

This cannot wait I'm sure

There's no need to complicate

Our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours, I'm yours

As he finished up his song he hopped off the stage and came down in front of her he bowed his head silently for a moment before looking up into her eyes and did something he never thought he was capable of he leaned forward slightly and kissed her gently and briefly on the lips he stood back and waited for the slap that he was sure was headed his way. But that isn't what happened he felt Hermione lift his chin up and pull him tword her and returned the kiss he had given.

His senses exploded at the feel of it and he knew that if he didn't break contact he was going to lose himself forever in this embrace. As he pulled back several things came to realization; Hermione was smiling brightly at him,Two Krum was looking rather put out at him and ,three they were not alone. The last one he only noticed because the Great Hall exploded in applause and cat calls as everyone ,even a few grudging Slytherins, were clapping.

"Ron I knew you could do it." Ginny gleefully cheered from the edge of the dance floor.

"Good on ya mate." Harry shouted to be heard above the din.

A very imposing figure was suddenly right beside them and a very stern voice said quietly "I think we have some detintions to arrange yes ?"

"Agreed Professer." Ron said contritely "But give me just one second." He turned back to Hermione "And I guess the song sums it up for me Mione,I'm yours whenever you want me."

As he turned to walk away he was engulfed in a huge hug and a voice quietly went to his ears when she said "You had me at Hi I am Ron Weasley you stupid boy." She said this without the slightest bit of rancor in fact it was said with quite a bit of affection he thought.

"I may be busy for quite a while but when I am free again Hogsmead?" he asked this in a slightly cracky voice and was surprised by a slap to his forehead he looked up and Mcgonagall stood before him and said in a slightly amused voice "Stupid boy she said you had her at Hi."

End.

A/N: I hope you all like this please read and review I know the song and the actual scene are no where near each other chronologically but I like Ron even a lovesick tourtured one.


End file.
